1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tandem image-forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tandem image-forming apparatus in which thickness-regulating blades configured to regulate the thicknesses of toner layers by slidingly contacting with developing rollers are oriented substantially in the direction in which the photosensitive members are arranged is known.
In such a tandem image-forming apparatus, since the thickness-regulating blades are oriented substantially in the direction in which the photosensitive members are arranged, a predetermined size of the apparatus in the direction in which the photosensitive members are arranged is necessary for the thickness-regulating blades.